Es MI hija
by Rotten.g
Summary: Natsu sin querer deja a su hija de lado, eso le traerá en el futuro más de un dolor de cabeza...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Natsu estaba enfadado, no, enfurecido. Todo era culpa de Gajeel. O así es como se quería convencer el desesperado mago. No era justo, ¡Gajeel tenía sus propios hijos!

Con toda la paciencia que le quedaba abrió las puertas del gremio para salir y allí los vio, a los mellizos Redfox jugando muy divertidos con el cabeza de metal y su pequeña Layla… esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se acercó con grandes zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba la pequeña rubia que veía al patriarca de los Redfox con admiración y la tomó en sus brazos y para llevarla a casa. La pequeña de siete años no entendía que estaba pasando, pero tan temperamental e impaciente como su padre, se removió inquieta para que le soltase, se sentía avergonzada del comportamiento infantil de su papá, ella era una niña grande y él la había dejando en ridículo frente al señor Gajeel. Una vez en casa la soltó y la niña le miró con el ceño fruncido esperando que se explicase. La explicación jamás llegó, ella se dio por enojada y le dio la espalda mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos en un gesto de indignación que el Dragneel había reconocido de inmediato. En ese momento se prometió que haría todo lo humanamente posible para que su hija dejara de jugar con el Dragon slayer de metal, antes de que se le siguieran pegando sus mañas.

Layla le había contado a su madre como su papá le había avergonzado, Lucy disimuló una sonrisa al notar que lo que más le preocupaba a su hija era lo que pudiera pensar el pelinegro.

 **Este es mi primer fic, no estaba segura de si subirlo o no... al final si lo hice xd**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Mi papá me da rabia, y mucha. No quiere jugar conmigo como con los otros niños porque dice que me puedo hacer daño… siempre se lleva a Luck con él y ¡tiene 5 años! Siempre es lo mismo. A veces creo que no me quiere aunque, mamá dice que es todo lo contrario y que no quiere que me lastime, pero no sé, nunca ha mostrado mucho interés en jugar conmigo, y no sé cómo decirle que no me gusta ir a pescar con él. Es una de las pocas actividades que hacemos juntos y la odio ¡es tan aburrido! En cambio con los otros chicos hace cosas divertidas, les enseña magia, van de aventuras y luchan. Siempre se lleva con él a Luck, al mini-desnudista a Gale o a cualquier otro niño del gremio.

Mamá para mi cumpleaños me dio un diario, yo siempre la veo a ella escribiendo cartas, dice que se las escribe a la abuelita, aunque no creo que llegue a leerlas por que se murió. Sé que ella lo sabe pero aun así las escribe, a veces no la entiendo mamá es rara.

No sé qué es lo que debería escribir en el diario, no hago muchas cosas interesantes, y no quiero relatar que hay niños que se burlan de mi por estar un poco pasada de peso… ¿Es raro ser la hija de uno de los magos más fuertes de Fiore y no saber magia? Papá dice siempre "ya llegará el momento" no lo entiendo ¿el momento de qué? mi hermano menor ya está aprendiendo. Quizás debería escribir en mi diario cosas que me molestan y luego hacer que las lea… ¿entenderá la indirecta? Conociéndolo probablemente no. Puede que sea un adulto pero no es muy responsable, cuando destruye algo mamá se hace cargo de solucionarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy callada hoy. — salté al escuchar una voz repentina cerca de mi oído

— Mamá me asustaste ¡casi me da un ataque!

Mi madre comenzó a reír, tratando de disimular… no le sale.

— Lo siento, pero es que cuando te asustas haces caras graciosas — No quiero escuchar eso de ti…

— Estaba pensando que escribir en mi diario.

—En ese caso no tienes que forzarlo, cuando tengas ganas de escribir sobre algo solo hazlo, no importa lo que sea.

En ese caso no escribiré nada por ahora, mamá tiene razón, esperaré a que ese momento llegue. Una idea pasó por mi mente, me paré del sillón con una sonrisa.

—Voy al gremio a jugar con papá, quizás hoy si me deja ir con él. — le dije a mi mamá antes de salir corriendo.

Llegué agitada al gremio por la carrera, busqué a mi papá con la vista pero no lo encontré. El gremio estaba un poco alborotado hoy también. Me acerqué a la barra con cuidado para preguntarle a Mira-san temiendo que mis suposiciones fueran ciertas y lo fueron. Ya se había ido con Luck, Ice Fullbuster y Happy. Sentí como si se me hiciera un huequito en el estomago, los ojos me ardían, mordí mi mano intentando no llorar, otra vez me había dejado sola.

Yo no me considero una niña egoísta, siempre aguanto este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera sé porque llegué a pensar que podría estar esperándome tampoco puedo explicar porque esta vez estoy tan triste y desilusionada.

No supe cuando fue que comencé a llorar con exactitud, pero ya no me importaba nada, Salí del gremio y abrasé un árbol. Sentí que alguien me alzaba en brazos con cuidado, alcé la vista con la pequeña esperanza de que fuera mi papi. Otra vez me equivoqué. No sé por qué lo hice, a pesar de que sabía que no era él lo abracé y no dijo nada. Por como se ve creerías que es el tipo de persona que no le importan los demás y que te apartaría bruscamente por semejante atrevimiento, eso esperaba yo. Pero en cambio me dejó llorar mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

Abrí mis ojos, los sentí pesados ¿Eso fue un sueño? De seguro sí y el más raro que he tenido en toda mi corta vida… ¿El señor Redfox siendo amable? La idea me hizo reír.

— ¡Oh! Ya estas despierta. — dijo una voz, y me di cuenta de que esta no era mi habitación ni la de mis padres.

— ¿Tía Levy? — la miré con confusión, me froto los ojos… ¿no fue un sueño?

—Creo que alguien esta desorientada ¿quieres chocolate caliente?

Asentí con la cabeza, me levanté de la cama en la que estaba y la seguí. Mire alrededor ya había venido antes para jugar con Hana-chan, esta vez no estaba.

—Hana fue con Gajeel y Gale a comprar, llegaran dentro de poco. — dijo tía Levy con una sonrisa… espera ¿puede leer mentes? ¡Increíble! No sabía que una magia así existiese.

No sé qué cara he puesto pero la escuché reír.

—No, no puedo leer mentes. — dijo entre risas, ¿Dije eso en voz alta? No, no lo hice ¿o sí? — Eres como un libro abierto. — me aclaró.

Después de beber el chocolate, me quedé mirando un libro de cuentos que nunca había visto antes. Estaba sobre una mesita de lectura se veía algo tosco; la cubierta del libro parecía de cuero y el lomo es metálico. En la portada había un dibujo de una lagartija gigante y dos elfos pequeños.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Gajeel seguía pensando en lo ocurrido horas antes, le tomó por sorpresa. Jamás imaginó ver a la hija de salamander tan triste, aún sin preguntar tenía una pequeña noción de lo que estaba sucediendo, era evidente, el único que parecía no darse cuenta era el estúpido de Natsu.

La niña se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar y él no supo qué hacer, así que optó por lo simple, la llevó con su enana. Fue a su casa con la niña en brazos, ella lo recibió con una mirada confundida, después de dejarla en su cuarto matrimonial le contó lo que había pasado.

Levy suspiró comprendiendo la situación, ya lo había conversado antes con Lu-chan; ella le había comentado que intentó hablar con Natsu del tema, pero es tan denso que creía firmemente que lo que hacía era lo correcto para la seguridad de la pequeña Layla, claro que nunca lo habló directamente con ella, lo que daba a pie a que la niña se sintiera abandonada.

Gale y Hana estaban preocupados por su amiga, sobre todo la pequeña Hana que siendo más perceptiva que su hermano sentía que algo no estaba bien. Gajeel se los había llevado de compras para distraerlos en lo que se despertaba la pequeña.

—Papi, compremos helado seguramente Layla-chan sonreirá después de degustarlo. — dijo Hana tirándole del brazo, Gajeel parpadeo confundido "¿degustarlo?" otra vez su hija estaba usando palabras raras… solo tenía 7 años y ya tenía un léxico más amplio que el suyo, "para su siguiente cumpleaños me aseguraré de no regalarle libros, ni aunque los pida con ojitos de gatita abandonada" pensó el pelinegro mientras se dirigía con ambos a la tienda.

Comprar el helado tomo más tiempo de lo planeado, los niños habían estado discutiendo sobre cuál elegir; Gale quería de chocolate con vainilla y Hana de frambuesa y menta después de 15 minutos optó por comprar ambos.

Cuando llegaron a casa la encontraron despierta, Layla miraba con curiosidad el libro que estaba sobre la mesa. Los hermanos se acercaron a su amiga quien todavía no se percataba de su presencia

— ¿Te gusta? — Le pregunto el niño de ojos rojos con orgullo, asustando a la Dragneel en el proceso. La niña le miró mal por haberla asustado y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No me asustes así. — Le reprochó. —Nunca había visto este libro antes, me gusta la portada.

Hana sonrió con malicia y le preguntó a su amiga — ¿Te ha gustado el _dragón_? — hizo énfasis en la palabra dragón mientras con las manos hacía gestos que simulaban ser comillas.

— ¿Dragón? ¿No era una lagartija con dos elfos? —preguntó con inocencia la rubia.

Gale la miró ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos — ¿Qué no ven que es un dragón? ¡Y no son elfos! Somos nosotros. — dijo mientras apuntaba a su hermana y a sí mismo.

Layla hizo lo posible por no reír, no logrando su cometido esta comenzó a carcajear contagiando a Hana en el proceso. Gale que al principio parecía fastidiado también se unió al par.

Gajeel veía esto con una sonrisa en el rostro, le aliviaba que la conejita estuviera tan contenta, quizás le haría bien pasar más tiempo con su pequeño dragón y la gatita. "Quizás debería buscar otros motes" pensó para sí.

Mientras comían helado Layla notó dos cosas; la primera fue que el señor Gajeel no era como decían los otros niños, entes de ese día ella pensaba que era un hombre malhumorado y que no sabía sonreír. Si bien no hablaba mucho era cariñoso con sus hijos y con ella había sido muy amable. Agradecía profundamente el hecho de no haber sido llevada con su madre, ante ella quería verse fuerte y le avergonzaría que la viera llorar, después de todo era una niña grande y las niñas grandes no lloran.

Su segundo descubrimiento la dejó un poco confundida, se sentía cálida cuando el señor Redfox le llamaba conejita, su padre no le había dado un apodo antes, solo acortaba su nombre y le decía "Lay" o a veces se confundía y le decía Lala, sabía que no lo hacía a proposito incluso había escuchado decirle Luigi a su mamá…No entendía porque era tan popular con otros niños y en contraste Gajeel-san tan temido.

Ese día fue el mejor para Layla en mucho tiempo. Había jugado como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, incluso había aprendido juegos nuevos, aunque se cansó antes que los mellizos; pues no hacía mucha actividad física, ya que la pasaba leyendo o pescando.

— ¡Tengo una maravillosa idea! — gritó de la nada Hana, llamando la atención de su progenitor y la de los otros dos niños.

— Habla luego, estas interrumpiendo el orden del juego. — le reclamó su hermano, quien siempre se tomaba todo muy en serio, incluso las actividades recreativas.

— Layla-chan ¿Quieres hacer el libro con nosotros?

— ¿Hablas del libro de la lagartija? — preguntó la rubia de ojos rasgados a su amiga ignorando un "¡oye, es un dragón!" De parte de Gale.

— sip, ese mismo. Antes debo advertirte que hacerlo no es tan fácil como parece, porque no escribimos ficción. —Hana dijo con seriedad poco habitual en ella. — Aunque solo llevamos un capitulo— concluyó mientras el rastro de seriedad anterior desaparecía por completo siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa y en un gesto despreocupado llevó su mano a la cabeza.

Eso no aclaró nada a Layla, a quien se notaba mas confundida que antes, ante esto Gale se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Lo que quiere decir Hana, es que nosotros tenemos contemplado hacer un libro solo con aventuras reales nuestras, todo bajo la supervisión de papá claro. Para eso es necesario salir a explorar y hacer ejercicio. — concluyó el joven Redfox, a lo que Gajeel quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared ¿no era acaso más simple decir que estaban haciendo un puto libro de cosas _ligeramente arriesgadas_ y que él hacía de nana? Se corrigió mentalmente "nana no, no les estoy cuidando, es más bien como si les enseñase a defenderse mientras nos divertimos un poco."

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? — Impaciente por saber la respuesta, la pequeña Redfox se acercó a su amiga expectante .Mientras Layla intentaba asimilar la pregunta, los hermanos intentaron descifrar el significado del repentino silencio de la rubia. No podían ver con claridad la expresión de su rostro que estaba levemente oculto con su flequillo... Gale supuso que quizá eso era una negativa y probablemente su hermana pensó igual, en su cara había un pequeño atisbo de desilusión.

Un ge-he salió de la boca del Dragon Slayer de metal, cuando vio como la niña salia de su leve trance y entusiasmada con la idea abrazaba a sus hijos la par que unas traviesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, esta vez no por tristeza y esta vez no a causa de Natsu Dragneel.

Gale con una sonrisa corrió en busca del libro, y en la portada añadió en el dibujo lo que parecía ser un duende rubio, solo que en ese momento ninguno le dio importancia al resultado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3:

Layla estaba más contenta de lo usual, desde el día que había pasado en la casa de los Redfox. Lucy le preguntó si le había pasado algo bueno, a lo que contestaba con silencio y una sonrisa. La maga estelar había asumido que por fin había logrado que Natsu la llevase con él y los demás chicos. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Por su parte la hija mayor de los Dragneel había decidido guardar en secreto lo que pasó, no es que quisiera ocultarlo pero estaba convencida que si su papá se enteraba no le daría permiso por ser demasiado "peligroso" además seguro que ni notaba la diferencia, después de todo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa ya sea en misiones o entrenando a los chicos.

Layla se levantó temprano, era fin de semana. Sus padres se irían de misión después del desayuno y habían sido encargados a la tía Levy por la semana que se supone duraría. Originalmente se quedarían con su tía Juvia pero debido a su insistencia (y a que los mellizos y el matrimonio Redfox parecían fascinados con la idea) accedieron a que fuera así, no sin antes despertar extrañeza a sus padres y la molestia Luck que había hecho una pataleta porque quería quedarse con Ice.

— ¡¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos en casa del cabeza de tornillo y el ampitatico de su padre?! — reclamaba el niño a gritos.

— Se dice antipático y no lo es. — Espetó su hermana.

— tu cállate, gorfa. —

— Antes de callarme aprende a hablar correctamente, cerebro de nuez. —

Lucy estaba pasmada, nunca había visto a su pequeño ser tan grosero con otra persona y menos con su hermana, y tampoco pensó que Layla defendería a Gajeel.

— ¡ya basta los dos! — Interrumpió al ver que seguían discutiendo — ¿Me pueden explicar lo que les sucede? — Ninguno dijo nada, cuando su mamá se enojaba daba mucho miedo. Al no obtener respuesta se dirigió al menor y le exigió que se disculpara con su hermana, Luck se hubiera negado de no ser que su madre le mandó una mirada que podría aterrar al mismo Zeref, repitió el gesto con la mayor quien la retó con la vista unos minutos antes de terminar cediendo y disculpándose aunque en el fondo no lo sintiera. Layla sentía una inexplicable rabia y, una vez la maga celestial apartó la vista de ambos ella con frialdad poco habitual en una niña de 7 años le susurró algo al niño de 5 que lo hizo llorar.

Lucy suspiró con cansancio. Al final Natsu y ella decidieron dejarlos separados por esta vez, habían seguido con sus discusiones y parecía que ninguno quería dar tregua.

Se encaminaron al gremio, el trayecto fue incomodo para los hermanos quienes no se dirigieron la mirada ni por error. Natsu notó algo raro pasaba pero lo pasó por alto, ya que los niños en general, se la pasan peleando, él mismo a su edad (e incluso ahora) tenía riñas con otros miembros de Fairy tail. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Una vez en el gremio Lucy se acercó a Levy que estaba sentada en una de las mesas leyendo un libro, ignorando olímpicamente el alboroto habitual. Le dijo un par de cosas sobre Layla y se disculpó de antemano por su capricho a lo que Levy negó con una sonrisa. Se despidieron y la maga estelar fue con Natsu quien ya había ido a registrar la misión con Mira, el dragon slayer de fuego se despidió de todos con el revuelo de siempre mientras jalaba la mano de su mujer y Happy los molestaba con un " se gustan" mientras los seguía de cerca.

Por otro lado tres pequeños hablaban entusiasmados de sus planes, a esto Gajeel le incomodaba un poco porque no quería ser el que les arruinara todo, ya que había pasado por alto _un pequeño detalle_. Aprovechó su distracción para idear algo que los dejara contentos por el momento, le pidió a Mirajane papel y lápiz, garabateó algo rápidamente y lo puso en un descuidado sobre que encontró en su bolsillo. Antes de salir del gremio a hurtadillas le dejó el sobre a su esposa, mientras le decía algo al oído.

Erza había llevado al gremio un gran pastel de chocolate que, por más extraño que parezca estaba intacto. Y aun más extraño; no era de fresa. La mayoría allí sabía que prefería el de fresa sobre cualquier otro. Wendy se acercó curiosa y un tanto titubeante preguntó — ¿Hoy es de chocolate? — después de darse cuenta de lo tonta que sonó intentó reformular su pregunta pero Erza entendiendo su confusión le respondió antes de que volviera hablar.

— Quería variar un poco, no es por nada especial. ¿Quieres un trozo?

"Erza-san definitivamente tiene fiebre" pensó Wendy antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El apetitoso pastel atrajo la atención de todos los niños del gremio, más el único que se acercó fue el hijo de la Titania con una disimulada sonrisa. Tras esto el resto le siguió con notoria inseguridad. Erza cortó el pastel en varios pedazos y se los ofreció estirando su brazo sin mediar palabra.

Ahora ya más seguros comieron el pastel mientras conversaban, incluso Layla y Luck parecían habían olvidado su rencilla.

Erza sonrió, la idea había sido de su hijo Fay, no sabía porque había pedido aquello pero parecía que la tensión inicial había desaparecido… O eso pensó antes de escuchar unos gritos seguido de unos sonoros golpes que no se parecían en nada a los habituales.

Gale y Ice, estaban peleando. No era raro. Lo raro es esa mirada de odio mutuo que se dirigían, los golpes se hacían cada vez peores y era obvio quien tenía la ventaja. Ice tenía nueve años después de todo. En alguna pelea anterior Gale hubiera aceptado la derrota pero esta vez era diferente, el Fullbuster ya se estaba agotando, no pensó que aquel enano resistiera tanto en una pelea seria contra él. Le empezaron a doler los golpes, inconscientemente el Redfox había vuelto sus puños en hierro, y aunque su fuerza era menor este hecho provocaba daño Ice. Quien trataba de evitar los golpes haciendo barreras de hielo que, eran destrozadas con dificultad y agotaban de igual forma al niño de cabellos celestes.

Los regaños no sirvieron para detenerlos, Fye y Romeo intentaron hablar con ellos siendo ignorados y de paso golpeados. Tuvieron que usar la fuerza para detenerlos, Romeo con firmeza sujetó al Fullbuster de los brazos acción que fue imitada por Fye.

— ¡Suéltame Fye voy a enseñarle modales a este desnudista!

— ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar pedazo de mierda oxidada! — Contestó con sorna Ice.

— Discúlpate con Layla ¡ahora! — Gritó el Redfox con el rostro rojo por la ira e ignorando el anterior insulto.

— Oblígame.

Ante la provocación el pequeño Redfox intentó librarse inútilmente del joven pelirrojo, bajo la burlona mirada de su rival, viendo que no podía hacer nada dejó el forcejeo. Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción surgió de los labios de Ice cuando lo vio tomar aire para controlar su ira. Esa era la intención inicial de Gale, calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría como siempre, pero los genes de su padre ganaron a su usual templanza y sin pensarlo canalizó su energía al exhalar, y el oxigeno que había retenido en sus pulmones salió con rapidez por su boca siendo transformado en una pequeña ráfaga de hierro.

A la distancia que se encontraban hubiera sido peligroso para un niño pero gracias a la rápida acción de Wendy que al observar la respiración y sentir el aumento concentración mágica tomó como medida provisoria utilizar su magia para enviar una inofensiva ráfaga de viento que empujara a Romeo y Ice a una distancia segura.

El anterior revuelo en el gremio fue remplazado por un gutural silencio; sentía la aguda mirada de todos sobre él y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Había atacado a un compañero, y lo peor de todo; no sabía como lo había hecho, su papá aun no le había enseñado a hacer eso. No le gustaba la situación, no le gustaba ese anormal mutismo, ni que lo miraran como si hubiera cometido algún crimen. Sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, miró a todas direcciones notando algunas miradas de asombro por parte de algunos de los adultos, Luck lo miraba con algo parecido al temor, Ice con odio. Los ojos le picaban. Finalmente cayó al suelo agotado física y mentalmente por lo sucedido…quería ocultarse, se tapó la cara con los brazos temblorosos, y inesperadamente su hermana gritó un "¡asombroso!" que acabó con el silencio en el gremio y que fue seguido de varios gritos, algunos de euforia, otros de reproche y un "es de hombres defender a un achica". Levy quien se había dado cuenta algo tarde de lo sucedido atravesó la mitad del gremio a una velocidad comparable a la de Jet cuando vio a su pequeño en el suelo con la cara oculta con sus pequeñas manos. Le dio un abrazo conciliador y lo levantó llevándolo a un lugar alejado de la multitud.

 **Hola, me disculpo por la demora y gracias Tobitaka97, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta del error, veía algo raro pero no pude descubrir por mi misma qué era. No te preocupes no voy a abandonar la historia y gracias por el concejo.**

 **Disculpen de antemano cualquier falta ortográfica, saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel estaba sentado en medio del bosque de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Él era un poco impaciente, solo un poquito, nada anormal. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡A la mierda! ¿Él impaciente? ¡Para nada! Había esperado 3 horas y media… Un momento ¿tres horas? Meditó unos segundos antes de que una sonrisota invadiera su rostro. Infló su pecho con orgullo ¡Nunca había esperado tanto! Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo la urgente necesitad de ir al gremio y contarle a Levy su gran logro. Como un niño pequeño quería ser felicitado por su persona más importante.

Cuando ya había avanzado unos metros recordó por qué estaba allí, no podía irse ¿Qué pasaría si los niños llegaban y el no estaba ahí para esperarles? Se devolvió con el ánimo por el piso y dando fuertes zancadas llegó al lugar acordado, se arrimó a un árbol y le dio un fuerte puñetazo para desahogarse un poco. Mala idea. La cosa esa se rompió y no era precisamente pequeña. Pensaba en esquivarlo cuando percibió una pequeña cabellera azulada se acercaba "a excelente hora se les ocurre aparecer" pensó. Su pequeña ni había notado el árbol y corría hacia él lo más rápido que le daban sus pequeñas piernas.

Gajeel sudó frio, no podía pensar con claridad en ese minuto porque la llegada de Hana fue tan inesperada como inoportuna y él en situaciones de presión no servía. Sin pensarlo pateó el árbol en la dirección contraria sin dimensionar la fuerza que utilizó para aquello. Notó que había exagerado cuando escuchó unas voces de impresión a su espalda. El gran árbol estaba volando lejos del bosque…No quería ni pensar que es lo que pasaría si llegara al pueblo, con algo de suerte caería en el río o en la casa de Salamander.

Hana se quedó viendo al horizonte con su mano en la frente esperando alguna cosa, Gajeel no supo qué decir de aquello; su hija tenía una gran imaginación, quizás ya había pensado en algún contexto ridículamente elaborado para lo que pasó. Volteó su mirada y vio a los otros dos niños de la mano de su esposa. Tragó pesado y rogó para que su enana no haya visto lo del árbol. Ella lo miró con seriedad que él interpretó como un "después hablaremos de esto" para luego esbozar una sonrisa aparentemente amigable para el ojo de cualquiera que no sea el suyo, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para notar que ella si lo había visto todo.

— ¿Qué los retrasó tanto? ¡He esperado por tres horas y media!

— Gajeel, solo fueron dos horas con quince minutos— Le contestó Levy mirando su reloj.

— ¡mentira! Conté cada segundo… ¡Y aun así dos horas con quince sigue siendo demasiado!

— Estoy sorprendida de lo mucho que esperaste ¡felicitaciones! — le dijo parándose de puntitas con intenciones de darle un beso en la mejilla, él notó lo que quería hacer y movió la cara logrando que sus labios se juntaran en un casto beso. La maga de Solid Script se separó con el rostro completamente sonrojado y desvió su mirada para disimular. Se sentía como una tonta porque a pesar de llevar tantos años juntos su corazón seguía acelerándose con la misma intensidad cada vez que él hacia algo así.

El Dragon Slayer se sintió observado y carraspeó para disimular. Observó a los tres niños, Hana estaba tan enérgica como de costumbre, Layla se veía algo incomoda por algún motivo y Gale estaba cabizbajo, algo bastante inusual.

Se agachó a la altura del pequeño y le llamó. No obtuvo respuesta, parecía que no le estuviera escuchando.

Por su parte el pequeño Redfox estaba preocupado sobre como contarle a su padre la falta que cometió, no debió atacar así a un compañero, no supo controlar su ira y tendría que compensar lo que hizo ¿Estaría decepcionado? ¿Le regañaría? Incluso si merecía todo eso Gale no creía poder soportar la mirada de decepción de su papá. Él podría ser bruto, impopular y temido, pero era su padre, el hombre al que admiraba más que a ningún otro y una de las pocas personas a las que no quería fallar. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza revolviendo su cabello, subió la mirada y vio que su padre le llamaba con preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó

— Gajeel, lo que pasó fu-

— Mamá, y-yo soy el q-que debería contarle— Cortó Gale antes de que su madre dijera algo más.

— ¿Quieres decirme aquí? Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar solo tú y yo. — El pelinegro pensó que su hijo estaba nervioso por decirle aquello delante de alguien más y se otorgó la razón una vez que vio como el menor asentía con la cabeza.

— Bien, entonces dejaremos lo de hoy para mañana. Enana ¿Podrías llevarte a las niñas contigo? El muchacho y yo tomaremos un pequeño desvío. — Levy esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa y se fue con ambas.

Gale seguía tenso y se negaba a mirarle a los ojos, él no se destacaba por ser paciente pero con su familia era otro el caso. Lo alzó del suelo y lo sentó sobre sus hombros comenzando a caminar hacia alguna parte.

El niño se sobresaltó por la repentina acción y se agarró de su cuello mientras observaba su entorno. Todo se veía distinto desde arriba, por alguna razón la sensación era un poco diferente a cuando Lily lo llevaba volando. Era agradable y se sentía seguro.

— ¿Algún día seré yo tan alto? — murmuró para sí

— ¡Claro que sí! … a menos que los genes de la enana se hagan notar —

Gajeel detuvo su andar una vez llegaron a un parque que a esa hora del día estaba desolado, se sentaron en una de las bancas y esperó.

— Yo hice algo terrible…Por favor no me odies— Gajeel no interrumpió, nunca podría odiar a su único hijo varón. Además le conocía perfectamente, él no solía hacer cosas malas y probablemente era por eso que le había parecido tan terrible. — Yo ataqué a Ice.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

— A mí nada, se estaba burlando de Layla y yo-

— ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ese es mi enano! — interrumpió Gajeel alzando a su hijo. — ¿Y por eso estabas tan preocupado? Hay peleas todo el tiempo en el gremio.

— Eso no es todo, yo lo ataqué con un rugido de metal, estábamos a una distancia corta… pudo ser peligroso, si no fuera por Wendy-san…

El pelinegro se quedó estático ¿Había escuchado bien o es que la edad lo estaba volviendo sordo? Debería visitar a la vieja esa o pedirle a Wendy que le haga una revisión a sus oídos...

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que acertó a decir.

— y-yo… lo ataqué con u-un rugido de metal y- — repitió más bajito siendo interrumpido por su papá.

— Yo no te he enseñado eso…— murmuró Gajeel. A lo que Gale bajó la mirada y se encogió esperando alguna palabra de disgusto — ¡Mi hijo es un genio! Seguro lo sacaste de tu madre. — Gritó al aire antes de dirigirse de nuevo al niño que estaba descolocado con lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿No me regañas? — preguntó

— ¿Por qué habría de?

— Ataqué a un compañero de gremio y pudo terminar mal

— ¿Te arrepientes de defender a tu amiga?

— No…

— ¿Lo consideras a él tu amigo?

— No lo creo, solo somos compañeros del mismo gremio pero Natsu-san dijo- Un sonoro suspiro de parte de su padre lo calló.

— Sé lo que ha dicho salamander he escuchado mucho de sus discursos sobre la amistad y el compañerismo. Creo que hay cosas ciertas en lo que ha dicho pero también hay otras en las que estoy en desacuerdo. ¿Puedes considerar amigo a alguien que te trata mal y se burla de ti? Sé que no somos el mejor ejemplo de esto, a pesar de que hay veces en la que le digo a salamader; lagartija escupe fuego o stripper al Fullbuster somos amigos porque no son apodos que tienen la intención de ofender y hacer sentir mal. ¡A Levy le digo enana de cariño! Lo que hiciste fue peligroso pero no ocurrió nada malo, ni tampoco ocurriría, al menos no en el gremio con tantos adultos por ahí.

El niño se quedó en silencio asimilando lo que su papá dijo y internamente se sintió con un peso menos.

—Tendrás que entrenar mucho para controlar tu magia, ¿Estás listo?

— ¡Sí! — contestó con más animo. El mayor sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta y volvieron a casa.

Al día siguiente los despertó temprano a los tres. Desayunaron algo ligero y fueron a las cercanías del bosque.

— ¿Con qué empezaremos primero? ¿Iremos a casar algún oso? ¿Escalaremos cerros nevados? ¿Atraparemos a un bandido? — Hana hacia preguntas sin parar, eso estaba mareando al pobre y único adulto presente. — ¡Ya quiero comenzar a escribir sobre aquello!

—No haremos nada de eso. — dijo al fin Gajeel. — Con su fuerza actual no lograran nada, primero vamos a entrenar.

El niño lo había supuesto, Layla se veía decidida, tenía planeado hacer todo al pie de la letra. La única que se veía decepcionada era la hiperactiva de Hana.

El Redfox mayor había hecho una guía de entrenamiento según las características de cada uno, comenzaron el calentamiento para evitar algún accidente.

—Comenzarán trotando una hora alrededor del lago, con los zapatos puestos, yo los vigilaré desde aquí.

Los tres niños pensaron que sería fácil, gran error. Alrededor del lago había arena, cada paso que daban se les hacia pesado, sin contar con las ramas y piedras que hacían de obstáculo. Al cabo de unos quince minutos ya estaban jadeando de cansancio, por si fuera poco les había entrado arena en los zapatos y se sentían el doble de pesados.

Habían logrado terminar a duras penas en el tiempo establecido, los tres estaban tirados en la arena. Tenían veinte minutos de descanso.

—Tomen, les traje agua y fruta, desde ahora no comerán golosinas.

Los niños le miraron con resentimiento, pero ninguno objetó nada, no tenían el aliento ni las ganas de hacerlo. Se limitaron a seguir sus instrucciones por el resto del día.

Al llegar en la tarde a casa los tres infantes llegaron con gran apetito, comieron todo, incluyendo las verduras que solían separar, se fueron a dar un baño y cayeron rendidos por el cansancio.

 **¡volví! me había quedado sin internet :(**

 **quiero agradecer a los que siguen el fic y a los que me dejan reviews, es un gran apoyo :)**


End file.
